Train stations in Thailand
on the Northern Line]] A train station, or a railway station (in Commonwealth English) or a railroad station (in US English) or simply station, is a railway facility where trains regularly stop to load or unload passengers and/or freight. It generally consists of a platform next to the track and a station building (depot) providing related services such as ticket sales and waiting rooms. If a station is on a single track main line, it often has a passing loop to facilitate the traffic. The smallest stations are most often referred to as 'stops' or, in some parts of the world, as 'halts' (flag stops). Stations may be at ground level, underground, or elevated. Connections may be available to intersecting rail lines or other transport modes such as buses, trams or other rapid transit systems. Station structure * All stations of State Railway of Thailand is at ground level. (exclude Suvarnabhumi Airport Rail Link stations) * All stations of BTS Skytrain is elevated. * All stations of MRT is underground. Nong Maew.jpg|SRT station on ground level 800px-Hua Lampong MRT station.jpg|Underground MRT station N3 BTS.jpg|Elevated BTS station SRT station class * Special Class stations: Hua Lamphong, ICD Lat Krabang, and Laem Chabang Deep Sea Port * First Class stations: such as Bang Sue Junction, Ban Phachi Junction, Chiang Mai Station, Phitsanulok Station, Nakhon Ratchasima Station, Ubon Ratchathani Station, Nong Khai Station, Hua Hin Station, etc. * Second Class stations: such as Khlong Tan Station, Lat Krabang Station, Maeklong Station, Kabin Buri Station, Pattaya Station, Khun Tan Station, etc. * Third Class stations: such as Ka Don Kho Station, Wang Pho Station, Mai Kaen Station, Ban Mai Station, etc. * Forth Class stations: all 4th class stations was removed to 3rd class stations in 2010. Estación de FF.CC., Bangkok, Tailandia, 2013-08-23, DD 05.jpg|Special class: Hua Lamphong 800px-Bang_Sue_Junction1.JPG|1st Class: Bang Sue Junction สถานีแม่กลอง.jpg|2nd Class: Maeklong Station Non Phayom.jpg|3rd Class: Non Phayom Station SRT station types Normal station Normal station is a station on the only one line, having one track or more. Normal station is the most common station type in Thailand. 500054.jpg|Buriram Station on the Northeastern Line Phitsanulok2006.jpg|Phitsanulok Station on the Northern Line ChaiyaStn.jpg|Chaiya Station on the Southern Line dscf7384j.jpg|Pattaya Station on the Eastern Line WatSing.jpg|Wat Sing Station on the Maeklong Railway Junction station Junction station is a station where two or more rail routes meet. It could be a terminus or an en-route station. There are 16 junction stations in Thailand. * Bang Sue Junction * Ban Phachi Junction * Ban Dara Junction * Kaeng Khoi Junction * Thanon Chira Junction * Bua Yai Junction * Chachoengsao Junction * Khlong Sip-kao Junction * Sri Racha Junction * Khao Chi Chan Junction * Taling Chan Junction * Nong Pladuk Junction * Ban Thung Pho Junction * Thung Song Junction * Khao Chum Thong Junction * Hat Yai Junction 800px-Kaengkhoi.jpg|Kaeng Khoi Junction สถานีรถไฟชุมทางถนนจิระ.jpg|Thanon Chira Junction สถานีรถไฟชุมทางตลิ่งชัน.jpg|Taling Chan Junction 800px-Thung_Song_Railway_Station.JPG|Thung Song Junction Halt/Stop Halt or stop is a spot along a railway line, usually between stations or at a seldom-used station, where passengers can board and exit the train. In another word, halt or stop is a small station, usually unstaffed and with few or no facilities. In some cases, trains stop only on request, when passengers on the platform indicate that they wish to board, or passengers on the train inform the crew that they wish to alight. Halt in Thailand is divided into 2 types # Halt that can't bring luggage into or out of the train, called Pai Yut Rot (stop sign) in Thai. # Halt that can bring luggage into or out of the train, called Thi Yut Rot (stop place) in Thai. จิตรลดาขนาน.jpg|Urupong Halt 800px-Charan_Sanit_Wong_Railway_Station.jpg|Charan Sanit Wong Halt ป้ายหยุดรถไฟสะพานจุฬาลงกรณ์.jpg|Chulalongkorn Bridge Halt หนองไข่น้ำ.jpg|Ban Nong Khainam Halt Special station Special station is a station that isn't used for commercial, but used for special purpose. Chitlada.jpg|Chitlada Royal Station for Thai royalty Category:Railway stations in Thailand Category:Rail infrastructure in Thailand